


The Umbrella Room

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Rain, firefighter!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember me?"</p><p>"Yeah. You threw my slipper at me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella Room

Mickey was standing outside of his apartment building, watching as it went up in flames.

 

It wasn’t too bad, the fire wasn’t on the side where his apartment was, and the firemen were already on it.

 

Mickey would probably still be able to live normally in the place once the fire was completely out, but this still bugged him.

 

Even if the fire hadn’t reached his place, it would still smell like smoke for weeks.

 

And he did, too. To top it all of, when they got the alarm, all Mickey had had time to grab was himself and one of his slippers.

 

He actually had grabbed the other one, but he dropped it at some point, and he had no idea when.

 

So now he was outside, wearing nothing but boxers and a black tank top, carrying an ugg slipper.

 

This was just what he needed.

 

Like a fucking mind reader, one of the firemen walked past the people who were waiting, and he carried Mickey’s slipper in one of his hands.

 

The man looked down to the matching one in Mickey’s hand and then threw it to him.

 

Mickey caught it, rolling his eyes and putting them both on.

 

 

Ironically enough, right when Mickey made it to Mandy’s place to get some clothes that didn’t smell like smoke, it started raining.

 

_A lot._

 

The type of rain where you can’t even see where you’re going.

 

”Shit, you wanna crash?” Mandy asked, looking out, but Mickey just shook his head, grabbing one of his sister’s umbrellas.

 

”Nah, I’m good. It’s not that far. Call you tomorrow?”

 

”Yeah”

 

 

The heavy door to Mandy’s building slammed shut behind him and he was on his way.

 

The rain had if possible become even heavier, and on top of that, the wind had decided to start blowing as well, basically making it impossible for Mickey to walk straight.

 

Mickey heard a voice in the distance, but he didn’t focus too much on it.

 

”You know what, Neal? I think I’m gonna meet you back at the station”

 

Mickey kept walking down the sidewalk as best as he could, but suddenly the wind decided to blow even harder and Mickey stumbled, struggling to hold onto his umbrella.

 

”Hey, hey. Wow” Two strong hands grabbed a hold of his arms to help him, but soon Mickey was staring at a useless, broken umbrella anyway.

 

Mickey sighed, finally lifting his head to look at the man.

 

”Remember me?” He asked Mickey and Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah. You threw my slipper at me”

 

The fireman bit back a smile and Mickey was forced to do the same.

 

”Tossed, actually. I tossed it at you, there’s a difference”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, running a hand through his soaked hair, but it didn’t do much good because it was still pouring.

 

”I’m Ian”

 

”Mickey” Ian nodded, and Mickey thought he saw him bite his bottom lip for a second, but he didn’t comment on it.

 

Instead Mickey nodded awkwardly and stepped around Ian to start walking again.

 

”Hey, where are you going?” Ian asked, making Mickey stop and turn around.

 

”Now, to buy my sister a new umbrella” Mickey shrugged with a small smile on his face.

 

”Listen… I don’t know about you, but I’m starving”

 

Mickey tilted his head to the side, obviously understanding what Ian was trying to do. He nodded.

 

”Well… you should do something about that then”

 

”Hey!” Ian called after him when Mickey started walking again.

 

They made eye contact, both trying to keep from smiling too big.

 

”You ever heard of the umbrella room?”

 

 

”Welcome to the umbrella room” Ian said smugly, handing Mickey a hot dog from the cart. Which had an umbrella perched on top of it.

 

”You’re classy as fuck, huh?” Mickey bit into his food as a way to hide his smile.

 

Good thing the rain had calmed down a bit, other wise the hot dogs would be soaked along with their clothes.

 

”That’s one way to put it” Ian chuckled. ”So what about you?” He asked then, taking a bite of his own hot dog.

 

”Me?”

 

”Mhm” Ian nodded. ”I know your name. You have a sister. I know where you live.” Mickey raised an eyebrow. ”That was not meant to sound creepy” 

 

”Okay” Mickey chuckled.

 

”What else?”

 

Mickey shrugged, considering not telling Ian anything, but for some reason he caved. He wanted to tell Ian about himself.

 

”Pops was a piece of shit, beat us all, raped my sister. Got out of there as soon as I had the chance, and started doing legal shit for money instead of selling drugs” Mickey spoke quickly, figuring if this guy was gonna run, it would be better he found Mickey’s past out now.

 

”What?” Ian asked, and Mickey raised an eyebrow in question. ”What do you do for a living?”

 

”Worked as a cashier for a couple of months. Now I’m a mechanic, it’s more my thing” Ian nodded. ”So” Mickey said, determined to turn the tables.

 

”Your first name’s Ian, and you’re a firefighter” Ian chuckled.

 

”Gallagher” Mickey tilted his head. ”My last name” He clarified. ”Big family, parents nowhere to be found. We were raised by my oldest sister Fiona. I always wanted to be in the army, but that didn’t work out. So I figure fire fighter was a good choice” Mickey nodded.

 

”Milkovich” He said and a smile tugged at the ends of Ian’s mouth.

 

”Nice to meet you, Mickey Milkovich”

 

"Yo, don't chick flick it up” Mickey grumbled, crumpling the paper from his hot dog up in his fist.

 

”No?” Ian asked as they stood up. ”So I guess kissing you goodnight here in the rain would be a bad idea, too, huh?”

 

Mickey looked down at the pavement, grinning.

 

”Nah, I guess that would be fine” He said, looking up.

 

Ian took a step forwards, placing his palm against Mickey’s cheek and pressing their lips together softly.

 

Mickey leaned into it, feeling way more comfortable with this than maybe he should.

 

Mickey opened his mouth slightly and Ian took that opportunity to slide his tongue in, sliding it over Mickey’s.

 

When they pulled apart, Mickey blinked up at Ian, and he couldn’t help but notice how adorable this guy actually was.

 

Mickey took a step back.

 

”See you around, Gallagher”

 

And then he was off, walking down the street with his hands tucked into his pockets.

 

Ian stood there for a second, re living that kiss.

 

It felt so natural, right. Not like any kiss he had ever had with a stranger before.

 

He would see Mickey again, he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> (Obviously inspired by Jim & Melinda's first meeting on Ghost Whisperer)


End file.
